wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lizzie(seawing/rainwing stonefish warborn)
|-| current version= Owned by la Cocoheart. Ask to use him or he will turn on you. Okay? Thanks. Also, I'm very sorry for the horrible spelling. D: Appearance He looks like a general look of a weird dragon from far away. Some of scales have sharp bumps all over him. They come up from the skin between his scales. He can change everything on his body any colour, including his tongue, eye, and insides! His wings usually hang down, looking like fins(see picture). He has a fin on the end of his tail, and a small frill. He is often earthy gray and blue. He doesn't have the lights that seawings have. Personality He is violent, anti-social, and doesn't care for anything but water. He will kill anything with no second thought. He hardly speaks at all, and usually only says three words. If your annoying, he'll kill you, or anything he doesn't like. He dislikes cuteness. He wants to be better than other warborns, and be the best so the scientists don't kill him. He doesn't trust very easily. He feels comfortable in cold water. He dislikes hot water since it makes his poison weaker and it's too hot for him. When he is alone, he just stares at his paws, thinking. He has no friends, but he does imagine what it feels like, and sometimes mumbles to himself what he would think friends would say. He is anorexic and this weighs his fighting abilities down a notch. Powers and abilities(and weaknesses) He is very poisonous because real stonefish are highly dangerous. This poison was doubled in deadliness so it's more fatal. Most likely the target will throw up a lot! During battles, he often forgets it's there and doesn't use it, but that's very dangerous. Another downside is that in hot water or mild water (cold water is the only time it doesn't do this) it gets weaker and less likely to harm the target. When it does, you're more likely to throw up and faint for a few hours. He can only send it through his tiny spikes, so there less likely to hurt you in battle unless he smashes into you. His other main power is changing all of his body parts colour. He is better than hiding then most Rainwings. But the scientists made a fail-safe plan. They leave a collar on him at all times, leaving his scales plain white. He can not control his scale colours until the collar is shut off, which does annoy him a little. Whats the point of power He doesn't have any breath weapons. When he comes up from water, he is a bit unstable and can't breathe. This is why when he's in the water, he must be forcefully taken out. After a long time in the water, he will faint when he comes out, which could be very dangerous in practice. Put him against a zombie and see who would win the race (the zombie would!). He is very slow, and even the slowest three-year-old could outrun him. this is because he has lived in small rooms, always starving and rather frail limbs. Since where his wings should have been, there are fins, he cannot hover, much less fly. Add that with very slow running and half-starved - quite easy to get away from him. He also gets very tired very easily. Since he has never bothered to speak a language and has never been taught, (and with his personality) he is not the best at making alliances. But he did pick up a few words from time to time. At least forty or seventy words that are always being forgotten. ------------- Highly dangerous poison, but weakened in hot water. Colour shifting scales. No breath weapons. Weak in battle and not a strong swimmer/runner. Can't speak well. History He was born to a gypsy and deciding they didn't want a dragonet, he gave the egg to her cousin, a scientist. He was born in the warborn lab and lived there and practiced how to fight and such. They made it so he was a teenager at age five and adult at age six. He is ready to fight at age two. Relationships * Scientists * He is silently afraid of these weak creatures, knowing they created him. He is ashamed of this secret and tries to overcome it with passive aggressiveness by snarling at them and throwing a trantrim, even thoughhe is aware of prices of failure. Henever tries tries to kill one of them. He saw what happened to one when they did. * Warborns * He thinks of them as the weak pack that needs to follow him. If a warborn is somehow stronger then him, he pays respect to it but he's is still far more fit at leading. He is very paranoid that they will try to kill him for being stronger. * Water based Warborns * they are his allies but are his enemies as well. He is their leader so he must act like one. * Other * Not worth his time. He doesn't really think about them, or how they would life. Trivia * -He didn't name himself. The warborn and scientists named him that. He calls himself "L1" * He is ambidextrous. * He purposely gets into fights to show who's boss, but he often faints. Quotes (He can't say half of these words) * "Fear is dumb. Just fight it." * "You will bow down to me, I will rule you all one day." * "What is that?!" Seeing a cake * Why me? |-|He somehow gets out= This version of Lizzie is still similar to the other one, but different. He has seen the outside world and gone to the deepest ocean trenches and the highest mountain this is me trying to make less op Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mature Content